kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet (re-imagined)
Ratchet is a young Lombax that is raised on planet Veldin. Due to the Lombaxes being brought to near extinction, he is the last known Lombax. Ratchet eventually met Clank, and this starts him on his path to becoming a Galactic Ranger, and taking down dangerous foes Chairman Alonzo Drek and Dr. Nefarious from destroying the galaxy. Ratchet & Clank (2016 game and movie) Ratchet always dreams of joining the Galactic Rangers. On his home world Veldin, he easily passes the physical exam; however, his criminal past convinces Qwark to personally reject him. One night, a sad and hopeless Ratchet spots something falling out of the sky and landing not too far away. Ratchet investigates and finds a defect Warbot escaping from Quartu and rescues him seconds before the wreckage explodes. The defect explains that he needs to warn the Galactic Rangers of Drek's plan to destroy planets to build a new world for his kind. Ratchet names him "Clank" He repairs him and offers to take Clank to the Ranger Headquarters on Kerwan. While flying over Novalis, the two are shot down by Blarg forces. They rescue mayor Abner Buckwash, who asks them to rescue his nephew Skid McMarx on Aridia, and a Plumber who helps fix their ship. Traveling to Kerwan, they discover that Drek's invasion is already in progress. Using the ship's arsenal, Ratchet destroys the Blargian transports and mothership, but narrowly survives a bomb planted on the ship's hull by Victor's men. With help from Big Al, an electronics engineer, the two foil an attempt by the invaders to destroy the Hall of Heroes with a train loaded with explosives. As a reward for their assistance, Qwark reluctantly allows them to join the Rangers and provides them with a new ship. Before undertaking their first mission, the two travel to Aridia and rescue Skid and his agent, Don Wonderstar from the Blarg. Skid gives Ratchet his hoverboard, as well as an invitation to a racing tournament on Rilgar. Ratchet wants to participate, but learns that the race has been cancelled due to an outbreak of Blargian Amoeboids. After he manages to wipe them out, the race is reopened and Ratchet wins the grand prize. Qwark contacts the duo with an assignment to investigate reports of activity at a remote Blarg bio-lab, Nebula G34. Ratchet takes down several mutant specimens created by the Blarg, including a large Blargian Snagglebeast. Using intelligence retrieved from the Snagglebeast's handler, Ratchet & Clank head to a research facility run by Dr. Nefarious on Gaspar. A Brain Scientist hires them to collect brain samples from Nefarious's experiments, exchanging them for a jetpack and news that Drek is moving to attack a Ranger outpost on Batalia. The two arrive just in time to destroy the Blargian fleet with an energy cannon. They receive word from Grim that the Blarg are draining planet Pokitaru of its fresh water, threatening the Jowai Resort where Grim's brother, Felton Razz lived. Big Al provides Ratchet's ship with new rockets to destroy the extraction equipment. After proposing an assault on Quartu, Ratchet & the Rangers agree to the plan. They access Drek's files and discover his real plan: using the Deplanetizer a weaponized space station created by Nefarious, Drek intends to destroy several planets so that he can combine their remains into an artificial world for his people. Learning that his first target is Novalis, Qwark goes to negotiate with Drek while Ratchet and the other Rangers battle his forces outside the station. Qwark reveals that he has been spying for Drek out of spite for Ratchet stealing his thunder. Drek then seals Ratchet in an escape pod and ejects him into space as him and the Rangers witness the destruction of Novalis. For several weeks, the loss of Qwark's leadership cripples the Rangers, and Drek quickly destroys five more planets. When Ratchet returns to work at Grim's repair shop on Veldin, he decides to take the blame and quit. Clank urges him to reconsider, as the Blarg are preparing to destroy their final target: planet Umbris, whose destruction will destroy countless other worlds due to a rare orbital convergence. Ratchet deduces the truth: Nefarious, angered by his defeat at the hands of the Rangers, has been manipulating Drek, using his resources to destroy the galaxy so that he can discredit them. With his confidence restored, Ratchet heads to Kalebo III, where the Blarg have staged an attack on the headquarters of Gadgetron to acquire its stockpile of advanced weaponry. The CEO, Wendall Lumos asks him to drive off the attackers in time for an upcoming race championship, with a Holo-Guise as the prize. After winning the device, Ratchet confers with the Rangers before heading to the Deplanetizer. An increasingly disillusioned Qwark confronts Drek for breaking his promise not to attack the Rangers any further. Nefarious arrives and mocks Qwark for his treason before sending him away. As Drek comments on how well their alliance has worked out, Nefarious turns him into a sheep and ejects him in a ship headed to the artificial planet. Meanwhile, Ratchet, disguised as Qwark, removes the Deplanetizer's power core, shutting off its firing capabilities. Before they can escape, the real Qwark shows up and tries to kill them until his jetpack malfunctions. Realizing the error of his ways, Qwark appoints Ratchet as the new leader of the Rangers so that he can take Nefarious into custody. Instead, Nefarious dons a mech suit and maneuvers the Deplanetizer to crash directly into Umbris. The duo lure Nefarious into the gravitational pull of the dwarf star, causing him and his suit to spontaneously combust. With the Deplanetizer disintegrating from the heat of Umbris' atmosphere, Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark use a teleporter to escape seconds before the Deplanetizer explodes. In the present, Qwark and Helix are picking trash near the Hall of Heroes. Ratchet and Clank stop by and greet Qwark. Seizing the opportunity, Helix steals Ratchet's ship and escapes in it. As the duo prepare to go after him, Ratchet asks Qwark if he would like to come along, which Qwark happily accepts. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Adult Category:Aliens Category:Animated